Finding Comfort
by Tonlor
Summary: Shortly after the magic games and the loss of Ultear Meredy finds herself wanting to confess her feelings in her search for comfort.


**Finding Comfort**

**~A/N~ Request for Miledman2. Jellal brings comfort to Meredy after they lost Ultear**

* * *

_Sometimes the ones you love the most are right under your nose - Unknown_

It had been roughly a week after Jellal and Meredy lost their companion Ultear. Meredy still cried when she thought about her. Jellal hid his pain behind a mask of indifference. He needed to be a wall for Meredy to lean against.

They were currently sitting around a fire deep in the woods. Meredy sat staring into the flames while Jellal made their meal. Meredy clutched the hem of her shirt as her mind ran.

'_Should I just say it? I don't want to leave things unsaid… but he has Erza,'_ Meredy bit her lip as her mind continued to play over the loss of Ultear and the fear that she could lose Jellal tomorrow.

"Meredy? Are you ok?" Jellal asked. Meredy looked to her blue haired friend…. No her blue haired crush. She said nothing and he drew closer trying to find a way to comfort her in her pain.

"Meredy… I know you miss Ultear… I do to," Jellal said placing a hand on her shoulder. Meredy bit her lip again as she watched Jellal. She wanted to act on her feelings but she didn't know how he would react. Throwing caution to the wind she leaned in and kissed him. Their lips lightly pressed together in a chaste kiss.

Jellal quickly pulled back placing his other hand on her shoulder. "We can't," Jellal said figuring she was trying to relieve the pain. Meredy looked down she was crushed… she wanted to run away. But that wouldn't solve anything. It would just make it more complicated.

"Sorry," Meredy said before she stood and moved away from Jellal. "I'm not very hungry… I think I'll go to sleep," she added solemnly before she took her leave and went to her tent.

Jellal simply sat there trying to figure out why she had kissed him. Was it really to relieve the pain or was it for something more? Jellal continued to this about this long into the night before he retired to his tent.

* * *

It had been a few days since that kiss and neither had really been focusing on what they were doing. Meredy was still distraught over the loss of Ultear and the dismissal of Jellal. She currently laid on a bed in a small Inn trying to forget about what she had tried.

Jellal was currently stood in the shower his mind on Meredy's kiss. He thought he had loved Erza but something awoke in him from that simple kiss. So much emotion was passed in the pure chaste kiss. He ran a hand through his hair trying to clear his mind as the hot water ran down his back.

Meredy bit her lip as she thought about Jellal… he was in the shower… that meant he was naked. Her face flushed red thinking about him. Her hand slowly crept down her body as she thought about the naked form of Jellal under the water. The hot… hot water running over his broad shoulders, down his chiseled back, over his perfect taunt ass, down his sculpted legs and into the drain. She bit her lip again as she thought of him. Her fingers started to rub at her entrance as she became more lusting.

Ultear chose to flash in her mind at that moment ruining her fantasies and causing her to nearly cry. She just couldn't get over losing her. Finally having had enough Meredy stood and moved towards the bathroom. She wanted Jellal… she didn't care if it was a onetime thing but she needed the release only he could give her.

Jellal turned around hearing the shower door open. His eyes nearly burst from his head as he saw Meredy's naked from step into the shower.

"Meredy?" Jellal looked at her in confusion.

"Please Jellal… I need this," Meredy said as she moved towards him.

"I don't think we should," Jellal tried to back and hit the wall. Meredy ignored the sentence and looked to see he was at a full erection.

"You may say you don't want this… but your body won't lie," Meredy said as she touched his chest. Jellal didn't know what was coming over him but he basically lunged at the pink haired girl and wrapped his arms around her and meshed their bodies and lips together. Their tongues started to battle for supremacy. Jellal's won and he claimed her mouth in their kisses. His tongue danced around in her mouth as they kissed. Meredy ran a hand down his body finding the throbbing cock that pushed against her leg. The hot water of the shower continued to spray over their bodies. Their wet hair clung to their forms as they kissed and groped at each other.

Their kissing finally broke and Meredy bit her lip before she started to kiss Jellal's neck. she slowly started to move down his body. She kissed his neck, a crossed his collar, over his broad shoulders, down his prefect chest, and finally passed his delicious abs. Her kissing found the blur tuff of hair that rested just about her goal.

"Meredy," Jellal groaned lightly as she kissed the side of his shaft. Jellal placed a hand on the wall trying to steady himself as Meredy started to give his member her attention… all of her lusting attention. Her hands started to work at the base of his manhood as she licked and kissed at his head.

Meredy looked up for a moment before she wrapped her lips around his head and started to work over his impressive length. Her tongue started to run a crossed the underside of his cock as her took inch after inch of his cock into her mouth. Jellal ran a hand into her soaked pink locks as she started to bob her head along his manhood.

All Jellal was able to do was groan to show his approval of Meredy's work. Her head started to move faster as she became more lust filled. One of her hands moved down her own body reaching her folds. She moaned onto his cock as she started to rub herself.

"Meredy," Jellal moaned out as he hardly kept himself back from losing himself in her mouth. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt her lips and tongue working on his cock. His eyes snapped opened when he felt a wet heat wrap around his shaft. He looked down to see she had started using her ample breasts to help push him towards his release.

"Ah Meredy!" Jellal groaned loudly as he burst into the pinkette's mouth. Meredy happily drank down every last drop of his cum. She licked his shaft a few more timed before she finally pulled off him. Meredy looked up to see Jellal panting with his back against the wall and his eyes closed still riding the waves of his release.

"Oh… you taste good," Meredy said seductively. Jellal's eyes met hers and before she knew what happened she was pinned against the wall and his lips were on her neck. Just like she had done to him Jellal started to kiss his way down her body. But he was paying more attention to her body. He kissed her neck before he ever so slowly made his way down her neck. He passionately kissed over her collar and shoulders before he reached her ample breasts.

Meredy moaned lightly as her blue haired lover started to lick and kiss her breasts. He purposely ignored her nipples as first trying to drive her wild. And did he ever drive her wild. Meredy's moans started to echo more as her hands found his blue locks.

"Jellal!" Meredy moaned out his name finally getting him to lightly bite her nipple; which brought forth a loud ecstasy filled moan her body trembled as she moaned. Jellal smiled and started his path down her body again.

His lips found her virgin folds and her juices. Meredy bit her lip again as he placed a kiss on her womanhood. She moaned again as he now added his tongue to his work. He switched between kissing and licking her folds. Her back started to arch from his actions.

"Don't…. Stop… Oh god!" Meredy moaned as Jellal pressed his tongue against her entrance penetrating her slightly. Her fingers intertwined in his hair pushing his head between her legs more. Jellal's tongue pushed further into her folds making her moan louder.

'_She tastes so good,'_ Jellal thought as he started to lick her more and more. His tongue started to work over her more as he started to enjoy her taste. Meredy's back arched some more as she trembled lightly nearing her climax.

"Jellal…. I'm going," Meredy moaned as she reached her climax. Jellal licked over her core once more before he moved up her body once more.

"And you said I tasted good," Jellal said as their lips meshed together again. Jellal ran his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Meredy let out a yelp when she suddenly found herself upside down. Jellal now held her and attacked her entrance once more. Meredy moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his head. She licked her lips seeing his cock was right by her face. Without a seconds waste she wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck him off again.

Meredy sucked as Jellal licked her. Meredy grabbed onto Jellal's ass groping him as she sucked him off. Her blue haired lover held her by her waist as his tongue ran over and into her core. The continuous pleasure coursing through their systems pushed them towards their climaxes far faster than they had initially planned on. Jellal lost himself moments before Meredy and burst into her mouth for a second time. Meredy once again happily drank down his seed.

Once they came down from their orgasmic highs Jellal let Meredy down so she could stand once more. She grabbed the bar handle of the glass door leaning against it as she panted. Her legs might as well have been rubber. She could hardly stand. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jellal looking at her rear with a lustful leer.

He moved forward with renewed vigor and grabbed her hips. Meredy's heart picked up as it dawned on her what he was going to do to her. Jellal lined himself up and slowly sunk into her. Meredy felt herself getting pushed against the cold glad door as Jellal started to thrust into her.

Her eyes rolled back as she felt his thickness piston in and out of her. Jellal grabbed her hips tighter as he lost himself to the feeling of Meredy's womanhood.

"Meredy! So tight," Jellal groaned as he ran his hands up her body groping her as he did. Meredy was in bliss. It had only hurt for a few moments when he started. Now there was nothing but pleasure in his thrusting. Her back arched slightly pressing her stiffened nipples against the cold glass making her moan louder as the shock of the cold glass mixed with the pleasure of Jellal's cock.

"Jellal!" Meredy screamed out as she hit another climax. Jellal's thrusting slowed dramatically as her walls tightened around his cock. With a deep groan he managed to keep himself from climaxing. Once he felt her walls relax his thrusting started up again. Meredy's eyes widened when she felt him starting to move again. She had long since gone white knuckled on the shower door as her moans continued to echo out.

"MEREDY!" Jellal screamed out as he emptied himself into her. Both trembled slightly as his seed filled her. Jellal slouched forward placing a hand on the glass door as he panted heavily. Meredy carefully removed Jellal from her core then turned to look at him.

"What was that about?" Jellal asked unable to decipher why he lost himself so easily.

"Jellal… I understand if you don't feel this way… but I love you… I have for a long time," Meredy said as she looked up into Jellal's intense brown eyes. Her hand slowly moved toward his face lightly running a finger over the tattoo that lay under her eye.

Jellal moved before she could react and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips meshed together again and Meredy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss told them everything they needed to know. The amount of passion that fired between the two was easily noticed by them both. Neither wanted to break the kiss… but due to their damned need to breathe they did.

"You are the only woman that matters right now," Jellal smiled as he lifted her into his arms. Meredy felt a weightlessness overtake her as he said that. Something about being told she was important to him made all the pain and sorrow she felt simply melt away.

Jellal carried Meredy out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. They both fell upon the bed and Jellal started to kiss at her neck once more. It was obvious he wasn't done yet… and Meredy loved that. Jellal started his way down her body once more kissing over her neck and collar. Just like in the shower he paid special attention to her breasts. His tongue flicked her nipple a few times before he started to suck on it lightly.

Meredy's moans started to echo out more as she felt his tongue working on her sensitive stiff nipples. His hands preceded him down her body groping her hips and finding her wet core. Jellal lightly pushed a finger into her making her moan loudly.

"Jellal!" Meredy moaned out as her back started to arch and her toes curled. Jellal smiled lightly as he started his path down again. He wanted… no needed to taste her again. The sweetness of her womanhood could easily become an addiction for him. His tongue slowly ran down her smooth stomach as his aimed for her soaking core.

Meredy bit her lip while she watched Jellal move between her legs again. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he started to lick at her thighs enticing more moans and gasps out of her. Meredy's nails started to rip into the fabric of the bed as Jellal blew a gentle stream of cool air onto her burning sex. She could hard do anything other than moan and squirm in ecstasy.

Jellal moved in more planting a kiss upon her lips before he pressed his tongue into her core. Meredy's hips bucked forward as she felt his tongue enter her again. "AH! Jellal!" Meredy moaned as she tried to force more of his tongue into her.

"Patience my dear," Jellal laughed as he slid a finger into her as his tongue started to work her clit. Meredy's moans only increased as Jellal started to move his finger in and out of her. She couldn't take the pleasure and reached her climax with a loud euphoric moan.

Jellal lapped up her juices heavily enjoying the heavenly taste of her climax. Once he was finished he sat back and watched and Meredy licked her lips as her green eyes locked onto his steely cock. Meredy bit her lip again as she now traded positions with Jellal. She looked at his cock with lust. She loved the taste of his member and the delicious taste of his seed. She was worried only for a moment that she might become addicted to his cum and would start craving it as much as she craved him.

One hand slowly grasped his meaty spear while the other gently caressed his balls. With another lick to her lips she moved in and took his cock into her mouth for the third time that night. Just like the first two times she quickly fell to her lust and started to bob her head as fast as she could eager for his seed.

Jellal moaned as he watched and felt Meredy working over his length. She seemed to know exactly where to and how to suck to make him shiver and quiver in delight. Her mouth worked over his length as she overly enjoyed his taste, the flavor of his precum, the sensation of his cock throbbing in her mouth, the feeling of his balls in her hand. She loved it all.

Jellal groaned again as he felt his release fast approaching. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold himself off. "Meredy," he moaned out as she slid her tongue over the tip of his cock.

Meredy moaned onto his manhood trying to get him off. She wanted to taste his seed again. That moan was all she needed to do to push Jellal over the edge and land him in his climax. His seed burst into her mouth and down her throat and she greedily drank it all.

After she gave Jella's shaft a few more licks and kisses Meredy slowly sat back with a smile on her face. Her hand gentle pressed on his chest pushing him down.

"Do you ever touch yourself? You don't seem to go down… don't get me wrong I'm loving it," Meredy smiled.

"No I don't… I've always thought of it as a baser instinct tied need," Jellal replied as Meredy started to rub her core against his still hard manhood. They both moaned as they slowly became one once more. Meredy placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she started to bounce her hips. Jellal matched her bounces with thrusts. Each time she came down he would thrust up. He found himself loving multiple things. The feeling of her womanhood tightly coiling around his cock, the exquisite taste of her juices, the sound of her ecstasy filled moans, and of course the taste of her morphine like lips.

Jellal grabbed her wrists and moved them so he could sit up and lock their lips together once more. He needed to taste the euphoric flavor of her lips. Meredy's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed pulling the two closer as their bodies still moved in perfect tandem with each other's.

Meredy reached her climax first as her body seized up. She lost all control she couldn't move or moan should only writhe in ecstasy. Her walls clamped down on Jellal forcing him over the edge and causing him to paint her inner walls once more.

Before Meredy could fully come down she found herself on her back with Jellal over her and still inside of her. She bit her lip stifling a moan as he started to move in and out of her again. Jellal kissed at her neck as his thrusts started to pick up their pace.

"So good… don't stop," Meredy moaned as she hooked her legs around his waist. Her hands ran down onto his chest dancing over his sculpted muscles and through the light chest hair. Jellal happily obliged Meredy's request and continued to take her.

Jellal continued to kiss at her neck moving between her neck and collar. He would slowly make his way up to her ear lope lightly biting it making her moan even louder. Jellal smiled as their eyes met and he found his release inside of her once more. With a deep echoing moan Meredy reached another climax for herself.

Jellal finally pulled himself out of her and laid beside her. Meredy curled up at his side kissing his cheek lightly. "Jellal… I love you," Meredy said with a flush.

"I love you too," Jellal said as he looked to see Meredy was already fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jellal awoke to an empty bed. He sat up to see Meredy sitting at the edge of the bed. He could tell she was heavily conflicted about something. Jellal moved to her pulling her into his arms. Meredy yelped lightly as she was pulled out of her daydream.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"We shouldn't have done that… you have feelings for Erza," Meredy said pulling away from him. Jellal didn't hesitate to grab her and pull her back into his arms. Meredy froze and slowly looked at Jellal.

"I told you last night… you are the only important to me now," Jellal said as he lightly kissed the nap of her neck. _'I sorry Erza,'_ Jellal thought as he held Meredy tighter. Meredy smiled and turned in his arms.

"Really?" Meredy asked. Jellal only leaned in and kissed her. Their lips lightly pressed together as Jellal pulled her into his arms.

"You are the only woman for me now… I love you Meredy," Jellal said making Meredy's eyes well up with tears. She quickly buried her face in his chest and cried in joy. Jellal cupped her chin tilting her head up so their lips could lightly press together again.

"We really should get going… we have a lot of work to do," Jellal said after their kiss broke. Meredy wiped a tear away and nodded going to her bag to get clothes.

* * *

Roughly a week had passed and Jellal found out one very important thing about Meredy. She was a complete sex addict. Not that he complained she did keep it in check while they were working. But one it became night or they were settled for the night it was like a flip was switched.

Jellal smiled as he finished his soup and saw Meredy was done as well. "I think I might have some pie from that last inn we were at if you want some dessert," Jellal said with a smile.

"Oh I'd like dessert but I was thinking something else," Meredy said as she licked her lips. That was her sign, Jellal had learned, that she wanted to have sex. Without another word being said Meredy quickly straddled him and started their heated make out session.

As they kissed the slipped back falling to the ground and rolling to their sides. Their clothes were pulled off and forgotten faster than either could really comprehend. Meredy rolled over so her back was to him. Jellal lifted her leg and found her core.

"Take me," Meredy commanded and Jellal was more than happy to oblige. With one thrust he completely buried himself inside of her. Meredy moaned loudly as her blue haired lover started to slam into her. The position was a bit awkward but it felt so very good. Jellal started to grind his hips at the end of each thrust making Meredy's moans echo out more.

"So tight," Jellal groaned as his thrusting picked up pace as he fell to his lust. Meredy's moans slowly turned into ecstasy filled screams as she dug her nails into the ground. Her body squirmed lightly as she crashed through her first climax.

"Jellal!" Meredy screamed out as her body reacted to his control. Her toes curled, her back arched, her eyes rolled back, her finger dug into the earth and her walls coiled tightly around him. Jellal lightly pressed his lips against the nape of her neck as his thrusts continued.

"Meredy… I can't hold off much longer," Jellal whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe lightly making her moan loudly. With a few more thrusts Jellal emptied himself into Meredy's womanhood. Meredy let out a contented sigh as she felt her womb being filled.

The two rolled away for a second to catch their breath. Meredy laid on her stomach simply enjoying the cool earth. Jellal couldn't take his eyes off her read as she laid there.

"I know what you're thinking," Meredy looked over making Jellal's face go red.

"Sorry," Jellal said.

"Don't be… my body is yours… if you want to try that. I'll let you," Meredy said as she shook her ass lightly enticing Jellal. Not having to say it a second time Meredy felt Jeallal roll on top of her. His cock rubbed between her ass cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked.

"Positive… just be gentle," Meredy added. With a nod Jellal started to push his cock into her ass. Their mixed juices gave him plenty of lube. Meredy dug her fingers into the earth as he slowly sunk inch after inch into her.

Jellal groaned once he finished burring himself in her rear entrance. It was unbelievable tight and very hot. Meredy glanced over her shoulder to see Jellal regaining himself having nearly blown just getting into her. With a smile she nodded letting him know he could start thrusting whenever he wanted.

"I'm going to start moving," Jellal said as he started his thrusts. He did his best to keep them slow and tried to put as much pleasure in it as he could. Meredy bit her lip trying to relax as she felt Jellal starting to move a little faster.

"Ah," Meredy gasped lightly as Jellal's cock hit base inside of her. She stifled a light moan as his thickness grinded into her. She wasn't expecting it to feel so good so fast. Before she really knew it she was moaning and squirming in her euphoria.

"Meredy!" Jellal moaned loudly as he lost himself and burst into her ass. Meredy let out a loud moan as well feeling his hot seed filling her. Jellal fell onto his back panting heavily he hadn't expected her back door to milk him that fast. He was relieved when he heard her moan. He was glad he hadn't hurt her too much.

"Best dessert ever," Meredy smiled as she curled up at his side. Jellal wrapped an arm around her and hoisted her up taking her into their tent to sleep.

'_With how much sex we've been having… I won't be surprised if I'm pregnant,'_ Meredy thought as Jellal laid her down and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yet another few weeks had passed and the two found themselves in a Inn and going at it again. Meredy leaned over the side of their bed with Jellal behind her. Her nails pulled at the fabric of the bed as she moaned loudly. Jellal gripped her hips as he slammed his length into her ass again.

Meredy let another moan out as she felt Jellal's hands move up her body finding her breasts. His fingers tweaked and pulled at her nipples making Meredy's moans louder still. The mix of his pounding and the sensual torture to her nipples was driving her up a wall.

"Meredy… you're so tight," Jellal moaned as he slammed into her. Meredy only moaned in response. She was barely able to do anything else. With one particularly hard thrust Jellal pushed Meredy over the edge of her climax making her tremble in her ecstasy.

Her walls suddenly tightening around his member caused Jellal to blow and fill her bowels with his seed. Once he pulled out Meredy smiled over her shoulder and climbed onto the bed. Jellal followed her up. The two kissed for a moment before Jellal found her entrance again and sunk himself inside of her. As his thrusts started to build again Jellal grabbed her legs draping them over his chest and shoulders.

Meredy's moans echoed out again as she gripped the sheets once more. Her back arched as his cock pounded into her ass. She both loved and hated how much she loved it in the ass. It wasn't better than her pussy but damn if it didn't feel good. She only disliked it because she worried it would make Jellal think she was trashy for trying it so willingly.

"Meredy… god I love you," Jellal said as his hands roamed her body. Meredy bit her lip hearing this. It was her favorite thing in the world hearing her love saying he loves her. Meredy's moans started to echo out louder as she neared her climax again.

Jellal found his release again and burst into her rear again. The feeling of his seed spraying into her pushed Meredy over the edge again. The two lay panting both covered in a sheen of sweat as they panted trying to regain themselves.

"Jellal," Meredy said slowly and nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jellal knew that tone. She wasn't just worried she was terrified about something.

"I… I'm…" Meredy's face flushed and she couldn't look at him. Jellal cupped her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Meredy… you don't have to be fearful… I will never be mad at you," Jellal smiled.

"I'm pregnant," Meredy said quickly. Jellal froze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away… I thought you'd be mad at me and I-" Meredy didn't get the chance to say more before Jellal pulled her in for a deep hug as he started to laugh.

"I'm going to be a dad? This is the best news ever!" Jellal nearly sang in joy. Meredy hugged him back and laughed with him. The two held onto each other smiling, laughing and kissing for hours over their joy.

* * *

~Four Years Later~

Acnologia and Zeref had been vanquished. The world was in peace. Jellal's eyes slowly opened and he became aware of someone pleasuring him. He lifted the sheets to see his beloved wife's pink mop bobbing up and down on his shaft. Jellal moaned lightly feeling her mouth on his cock. Now that's one hell of a wakeup call. Meredy moaned lightly as she worked at his shaft. They didn't get as much time for their fun since their daughter was a bit of a hellion. Jellal ran his hands into her pink hair as she worked him faster. Her hands running over his shaft as her tongue and lips teased his head.

With a deep moan Jellal blew his load into her mouth. To which Meredy happily drank it down. Jellal quickly grabbed her and flipped them so she was under him and his manhood poked against her thigh. With a sly smirk he sunk himself into her.

"Jellal," Meredy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a deep kiss. Jellal's thrusts started as their kissing deepened and her legs hooked around his waist. Their bodies pressed together as they made love. Jellal's thrusts stayed at the same pace not wanting to make his wife scream or moan to loudly knowing it would wake their little one and hell would be let lose.

"Here it comes," Jellal moaned as he let himself go and filled her walls with his seed. Meredy moaned deeply as she crashed through her climax. Jellal locked his lips with hers again smothering the sounds of her moan.

Once they were both finished coming down from their high Meredy gave a sly smile of her own. "I wonder when our second will come along?" She pondered as she rubbed her belly.

"Soon my love," Jellal replied as he rolled out of bed and put his pants on. Meredy pulled the covers up wanting to get a little more sleep after their fun. But it was not to be. For at that moment the door flew open and a small girl with blue hair came flying into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl shouted before Jellal quickly picked her up.

"Let's let mommy sleep a little… how about some pancakes?" Jellal asked.

"Pancakes!" the little girl screamed.

"Ultear… mommy's trying to sleep," Meredy said.

"Was mommy and daddy trying to make me a little brother?" Ultear asked.

"Maybe a sister," Jellal replied with a laugh as they left Meredy to sleep. Meredy laid in the bed compeletly contented and happy. She had found her comfort in the man she loved the most.

"Thank you Jellal… for helping me find this comfort," Meredy said as she rolled over to catch a little sleep.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. I hope to have the next one-shot out in a few days. Won't have as much time due to work starting back up tomorrow.**


End file.
